In darkest dreams
by moonbird
Summary: A ten year old Noctis is destined to become the next chosen king. Luna tells him about the previous one, Lucis Cealum. the first of the Lucis line. Noctis is rather scared of this prospect, then at night a mysterious figure with red hair enters his dreams. Finally Noctis get to speak with this man, but it does not set Noctis's mind at ease It only leaves him more scared than ever.


"Lucis Cealum." Luna smiled softly as she held a heavy book on her lap. "The first chosen king."

Noctis glanced at the picture book on Lunas lap. It looked like a fairytale book but people said that what was written in it was the truth. The tale of the previous chosen king whom had lived a thousand years ago.

There were a lot of illustrations of this person, he always looked bright, strong and very heroic on all the pictures. With long red hair and wearing a dark blue robe and cape, he seemed to wield a sword but instead of the sword just being gray it was white as if it was shining with light.

It was pretty frightening, Noctis had been told that he was the next chosen king. That there would only be born one every thousand years and he was now it, with the power to safe the world from the dark and spread the light. Just like Lucis Cealum. It was a scary thought, Noctis didn't exactly feel very special. How would he be able to defeat the dark? Luna seemed much more suited for such a thing as she was always shining with light, and always made it look like things were going to be okay.

She was the oracle though, she could talk with the gods and the spirits, she was supposed to be Noctis's council and guidance.

Noctis was very happy to know Luna would always be there for him though, things seemed so clear with her, and knowing that Luna would always be there to help made Noctis's future prospect look a lot less scary.

"I hope I can be like him." Noctis then breathed looking at the picture of the bright and shining hero.

Luna chuckled amused. "I'm sure you will be Noct, but not just like him. You're also going to be like yourself, your own person. Different from him and entirely yourself."

Noctis looked stunned at his friend, it was weird. They were each only ten years old yet Luna always spoke like an adult, but even then what she said made sense.

"I like you for who you are." Luna confided in a slight whisper and Noctis's eyes widened as his cheeks blushed.

Luna exhaled deeply as she slid her fingers over the picture in the book. "I still wonder though, what do you think he would tell us if he was alive?" she asked. "He lived for his people and not himself, carrying the burden of being the savior. I have to do my best to honour his legacy!" Luna stated. "It is because of his noble sacrifice our world can be filled with light today! If not for him perhaps the sun would not have been shining at all. So I will do my best, so his sacrifice will not go to waste."

"Me to!" Noctis stated as he stood up, trying to look bigger and braver than he actually felt. "If he were alive, i'll make sure he'll be proud to see me carrie his name and honour the things he did!" he stated surely ignoring his shaking knees which were almost bending under his weight.

Luna chuckled amused. "Well, i'm glad there's no demons you have to fight." she smiled amused.

Noctis's eyes widened. "Demons?" he asked. "But, he didn't fight them. He cured them!"

"Yes." Luna nodded turning a page illustrating the red haired man in blue curing a demon returning the demon back into human form. "By taking the suffering unto himself… And then he vanished."

"Where did he go?" Noctis asked.

"No one knows." Luna smiled a little sadly. "Perhaps though one day, you'll find out."

* * *

That night Noctis was tossing and turning in bed, somehow that story of Lucis Caelum bothered him… The chosen king of long ago. How could Noctis ever be that? Why was it his destiny?  
Finally though exhaustion overtook Noctis and darkness overtook him, though then the dreams entered his mind, vivid images, voices and faces then suddenly Noctis found himself in a room, it was wide and painted white with only very sparse white furniture, and there in front of him stood a man.

A young man with long red hair and a blue robe, his amber eyes looking out into nothingness, he was standing still as if he was just a statue or a image.

Noctis gaped. "Lucis Caelum" he breathed.

Then suddenly a second figure appeared behind the first, this one looked older. He was middle aged, he to had red hair and amber eyes but his features looked worn out. Instead of blue he was clad in black, on his head untop of his unruly hair was a hat and the older man glanced at the image of Lucis Cealum.

"Oh, so that's what I used to look like. Huh, funny. I don't recognize myself at all." The older man commented looking at the mirror image.

Noctis's eyes widened. "You… You are…" he gasped.

The man smirked as he turned to Noctis. "Ardyn Lucis Caelum." he stated as he stood up and took off his hat. "At your service, your highness." he made a formal bow for Noctis.

Noctis blinked. "Is this a dream?" he asked.

"How perspective." Ardyn commented as he stood up replacing his hat un top of his head. "I'm talking to you through your dream. We have a special bond you and I, you are the new chosen one. I was the old one, but you knew that already didn't you?"

Noctis swallowed then nodded. "You saved the world." he breathed. "You cured all the people from the demon scourge. You're a hero."

Ardyn smirked grimly. "I suppose it's nice of people to at least remember me fondly." he commented.

"How can you be here?" Noctis asked. "You must have died a thousand years ago."

At that Ardyns smile faltered and his eyes turned dark. "I wish." he commented in a dark tone then he walked a few steps to the left where there was an arm chair and he sat down with crossed legs. There his sat looking rather gloomy, his amber eyes almost seeming to shine in the midst of his worn out dark face. "I see you read that fairytale book about me, the one about what a nice and caring person I was. What's the ending like?" he asked.

Noctis blinked. "Your cured the world of the scourge and then you vanished, no one knows where. I suppose your job was just done so it was time for you to go."

Ardyns eyes darkened as he lowered his head to brim of his hat hiding his eyes and top half of his face. "Oh, is that what they all say?" he asked then he smirked and then he chuckled. "I suppose I can't fault them for wanting to wipe away their sin."

Noctis blinked confused.

"Noctis, how did I cure the infected from their demon scourge?" Ardyn asked lifting his hat with a finger so his eyes became visible ones again.

"You… Took the demon scourge for yourself." Noctis commented and then swallowed feeling rather intimidated.

"Exactly!" Ardyn grinned. "When you are born in this blood line of Lucis you get a gift! Each one unique."

Noctis nodded as he swallowed. "I can travel through the air." he admitted.

"Yes i've seen, it looks like fun." Ardyn commented amused. "I shall have to try it myself one of these days. My gift though. I have the power to take other peoples suffering for my own." he stated as he stood up. "A person whom has become a demon, that person suffers. It's a pityfull state to say the least." he commented slightly amused. "That's a lifetime of suffering, but I can take it away." he informed casually throwing his head back.

Noctis looked confused at the man, and highly intimidated. Taking away suffering was good wasn't it? Why then did Noctis have a feeling this wasn't what this strange man was going to say And Ardyn exhaled deeply.

"What people fail to realise though, is that if I take a life time of suffering it doesn't just vanish. It is just transfered. Transfered unto myself." he stated as he moved closer to Noctis then bowed down on his knees so they were in eyeheight. His eyes looking tender, and weirdly amused. "I take a lifetime of suffering, I must live out that lifetime while I suffer." he stated in a soft almost caring voice. "I take two lifetimes of suffering, that's around a hundreds years if not more I have to suffer myself. I take a hundred life times of suffering…. a thousand… several thousand. Perhaps even a million. I don't remember how many I took but I did. I took them, knowing what kind of burden I had to bear. But at the time, I didn't mind. I thought it was right. How foolish I was." he smirked slightly amused then turned his head looking at Noctis, looking almost innocently curious. "Do you know what happened then?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Noctis looked at Ardyn, his body shaking and his throat tying together, then finally he shook his head.

"Oh dear sweet child." Ardyn smiled as he reached forward a hand and touched Noctis's cheek. "I took it all away, I saved every single one. Even if it tainted my own soul and body, even if it meant the crystal of light would no longer accept me. Still I did it and continued, for many years until the world was at last clean. Well, as clean as it can be." he added slightly amused. "And then… They threw me out." he stated his smile turning into a frown. "The man who said he was my friend, he turned on me. He called me a beast, unclean. I trusted him, like a brother even. But he would only have me thrown out to the dogs." he commented in such a calm voice, yet his hand touching Noctis's cheek tightened and Noctis hissed in pain as Ardyn continued speaking. "He knew I was in pain but he didn't care. And people listened to him, everyone. He never lifted a finger to help them but I did, I had saved every last one, and at the highest price you can imagine." Ardyn stated in that sweet voice of his as his harsh touch was getting even tighter and even more painfull.

Noctis hissed, he wanted to keep back his tears but they were pressing on, Ardyns grip on his cheek was so harsh and yet Ardyns demanour remained so oddly quiet as he continued speaking.

"But they would rather listen to him than me. Him and his big fancy words. They exiled me, cast me away as an animal. Forced me to live in the wild with nothing. They took everything away and I was doomed to suffer." he commented in a almost regretefull voice and then he calmed down as his touch became gentle again as he whispered one word in a gentle tender voice. "Alone." he whispered then he removed his hand as he stood up and turned around.

Noctis swallowed as he was finally left alone there, his little body shaking. "But..." he tried. "The book says... You were a hero and you vanished."

"That book is a lie... Human beings, they lie." Ardyn commented. "They betray, lie, torture and murder. No wonder they fell to the scourge, they were tainted before the scourge and still is now. They cannot be saved." he commented making Noctis eyes widen.

"That's not what Luna says!" Noctis exclaimed. "Luna says there is good, we just have to believe in people!"

Ardyn chuckled amused. "That's adorable." he commented then looked at Noctis with his darkened face as he spoke in such a calm voice. "I'm going to make you suffer Noctis. I'm going to make you suffer in a way you don't even know yet is possible." he almost whispered in a sweet voice. "I'm going to make you hurt, make you despair. I'll make sure all that anger and hurt will be transformed into hatred and that hatred will be directed towards me alone." he stated as he walked a few steps away. "I'll destroy the world you love, the plague of the demons will spread again, I will distinquish the light of day. Your home will be gone. I'll make it so you have no choice but to kill me."

Noctis gasped. "Why?" he asked. "You wanted to safe the world, why would you want to destroy it just to make me hate you?" he asked.

"I don't care for the world anymore." Ardyn shrugged nonchalant. "I lived for a thousand years and realized that the world is cruel and the people in it are heartless. It doesn't stop. I gave the world its chance, but people continues being driven by greed and bloodlust. To think the world can be saved is foolish to say the least." he commented. "And yet, I have a million years left on this planet before I am allowed to die. Perhaps even more." he commented before he turned around his burning amber eyes meeting Noctis's shining blue ones. "The only one whom can kill me, is the chosen king." he stated. "But we'll have to die together."

At that Noctis's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "But… I don't want to die." he gasped. "That's not."

"Sssh." Ardyn breathed as he walked to Noctis then placed a finger on his lips making him silence. "I'm the first of Lucis, you're going to be the last. I shall make sure of that, i'm going to end it. One way or another."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Noctis then asked with tears in his eyes.

Ardyn smirked then reached forward a hand and ruffled up Noctis's black hair, almost like a father would with his son. "It's not for your sake it's for my own, you wont even remember any of this when you wake up." he commented. "I wanted to know if I would feel any regret. I mean, I do intend to leave the world in darkness and torture a child. I thought that maybe I would have some feelings about that. But honestly I don't, I feel nothing." he stated removing his hand as he smiled. "You're going to grow up, you're going to suffer. And than at last, you're going to grand me peace as you'll destroy not just my body but also my soul." he stated as he smiled, a genuine warm smile as if he couldn't be more at ease with his promise. "Huh, that's funny. I do feel something. Am I... Happy?" he asked.

Noctis though didn't feel the same, tears was falling down his face and snot running down his nose as he wide-eyed looked up at the older man.

"Awww." Ardyn commented leaning his head askew as he wiped a tear away from Noctis's eye with his finger in a tender motion. "I forget how emotionally attached normal people are, especially the young ones." he smirked amused. "Don't worry Noctis, you wont have to live an eternity with the suffering. Only around twenty years! Thirty at its max." he smiled as if it was a positive good thing and wide-eyed Noctis looked up at him.

"And your friends wont suffer long either." Ardyn commented as he stood up. "They are probably all going to die before you do!"

"Stop.." Noctis swallowed.

"Your father first, of course." Ardyn commented almost as he was thinking to himself. "You need to become independent, getting rid of the parental figure will force you to grow up."

"I said stop." Noctis repeated as she sniffed.

"You seem to love that Lunafreya more than even your friends, she'll have to go. Preferable while you are present." Ardyn commented thoughtfully. "I have to make sure i'm the one who kills her, otherwise you may end up hating someone else more than me."

"Shut up!" Noctis hissed through greeted teethes.

"And all your friends and all your family." Ardyn sighed deeply. "Everyone, one by one. Until there's just you and me."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Noctis shouted as he launched for Ardyn only for Ardyn to step aside and Noctis landed on the floor.

"HAHAHAHA!" Ardyn laughed. "You're only just a child, and this isn't even real it's just a dream!" he commented amused then he smirked as he bowed over so his face was so close to Noctis's. "Grow up little prince, grow up! suffer, despair and hate. Become strong, become the true chosen king. First then will the suffering end. Yours…. and mine." he breathed as he seemed to become mist and the entire room with him.

Noctis's eyes flew up and then he sat straight up in bed, he was gasping for air and then he sniffed and then he cried. He cried loudly as he sat up in bed with open eyes and tears rolling down his face, suddenly a rumbling sounded and a maid came running into the room.

"Prince Noctis!" The maid exclaimed. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"The demon!" Noctis cried loudly. "The demon said he would kill father! And Lunafreya! And everyone I care about. WAAAAAAHHH!" he cried.

Wide-eyed the maid looked at Noctis, then a girl quietly stepped forward, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She looked at Noctis. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked in a soft voice.

Noctis sniffed then slowly nodded his head.

Luna stepped forward then she sat down beside Noctis's bed. "Do you remember what it was about?"

"No." Noctis then admitted. "I think… It was some demon. I.." he bit his lip. "I'm sorry I woke everyone I didn't mean." he swallowed as he wiped away his tears.

"That's okay." Luna smiled amused. "Sometimes I have nightmares to you know."

"Really?" Noctis asked.

Luna nodded. "Everyone does, but that's okay. being scared just mean you value your life, and the good things around you. It means you have a good heart." she said in a light smile.

"I… never thought about it like that." Noctis admitted.

Luna smiled amused. "Are you okay now?" she asked. "Do you think you can sleep? If you can't that's fine to. We could go for a walk, or play a game."

Noctis blushed deeply as he looked down. "That's okay. I'm not that scared!" he said trying to put on a brave face and Luna chuckled.

"Well all right." Luna nodded. "If you change your mind, you know where my room is. And the checkers board!" she held up a hand.

"Thank you Luna. I'm sorry to have been such a bother." Noctis then said.

"You weren't a bother." Luna assured in a smile as she stood up. "Sleep well dear Noctis." she chuckled amused and finally walked away Noctis following her with his eyes, not letting go before she was all out of sight and the maid huffed but finally left as well.

Noctis exhaled deeply as he laid down feeling the sleepiness take him again, and as the darkness of sleep took him ones again. The nightmare was entirely forgotten, he didn't even give it a thought, Noctis had forgotten it completely.

* * *

There was another person though, whom had their conversation fresh in mind. He had seen the child in front of him grow scared and then burst out in tears yet he felt nothing. Ardyns heart was a black empty void, he couldn't even bring himself to pretend like he had any regrets as he stepped through the rain and then walked directly into the imperial palace as if he had been invited.

Guards jumped forward and pointed spears at him, sneering and demanding that he surrender.

Ardyn how-ever just had a slight smirk on his lips, as if he was just lightly amused as he glanced up. Finally the emperor himself in all his glory stepped forward and seized him with his gaze.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" The emperor asked.

Ardyn chuckled amused. "My name is Ardyn." he then informed. "And as for how I got in here." at that he held forward a hand, black flames engulfing his hand and he smirked as the emperors eyes widened. "I have knowledge, knowledge that could make your empire the most powerful nation in the universe. Knowledge that'll enable you to crush to line of Lucius, all it would take is a bit of patients. I am offering it to you, it's my gift." he stated closing his hand so the flames died.

Wide-eyed the Emperor looked at Ardyn. "And what would you ask in return?" he then finally asked.

"Nothing." Ardyn shrugged. "I require no payment, you don't even have to make me an official citizen. Just let me share a few secrets with you. Let me tell you how the world can be yours."

And at ones the emperors eyes were shining with greed, he waved a hand making the guards raise their spears and Ardyn glanced around as the Emperor reached a hand towards him. "Come then, tell me those secrets you talk about."

Ardyn smirked amused. "Your honor me your excellency." he stated as he walked forward with his hands in his pockets. "I shall not lie, we have a lot of work to do. But I think we would be able to manage. Shall we?" he asked gesturing a hand and led the more than willing emperor towards one of the drawing rooms.

People sure were easy sometimes. People whom were still held down with emotions such as fear, greed, anger. Even happiness and sadness could be used against people. Ardyn had lost the ability to feel any such things a long time ago and it left his mind clear.

People would have to die, but that wasn't even sad. Ardyn was probably going to kill this greedy emperor before long, but that didn't matter. It was so close now, Ardyn could almost taste it. The day the darkness would finally claim him and he truly would never have to feel a thing…. Ever again.

* * *

 _AN: Let me just say, I think Ardyn is probably one of the best villains in Final Fantasy history, but on the same time he is such a wasted villain. His background story is so damn interesting and yet the game never takes the time to probably explain it nor dwell on it which is the biggest shame._  
 _I feel like there is a lot of great story in FF XV, but it's stuff you have to think about before you suddenly realise it._

 _The game has good story but it is not very good at story telling if you catch my drift. I really think it was a shame, a HUGE SHAME, that the game didn't dwell more on Ardyn and his past. If we could have had a whole cutscene with him telling the story or just something. I wanted Ardyn to tell his story probably and dwell on it, so this was my answer how to get it in there without messing with the continueity. Such a shame, but oh well, maybe a DLC will come out explaining things better eventually, we still don't know what the fuck that deal with the name "Izunia." is all about yet. Urgh, this is the problem with DLC, releasing things that probably should just have been in the game itself and would have made the game better -_-;_


End file.
